1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to earth chopping structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved earth clod chopper wherein the same is arranged to effect the chopping of earth into manageable cubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clod breaking structure of various types are utilized in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,630; 4,412,589; and 3,543,861.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a readily manipulated earth chopping structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.